


Kings' Secrets

by YuGiOhRox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Hints of Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just have to keep it a secret, that's all they have to do. Of course it's not so easy when you have clansmen stumbling across everything all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings' Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sushibunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/gifts).



> I went with the ‘Happy AU’ you suggested, so Totsuka didn’t die and Mikoto’s Sword of Damocles is still in pretty good shape, the Blue and Red Clans are on good terms too. I mostly use first names like ‘Mikoto’ and Reisi’ so it’s less confusing for me too (and I can't always remember other names), sorry if that’s weird.

Mikoto didn’t really do much, not compared to all the things he used to do, all he seemed to do nowadays was sleep at HOMRA and go out on random trips every once in a while, nothing too unusual. Anna didn’t complain about the arrangement at all, being given plenty of time to rest with Mikoto and admire that pretty red was all she wanted. The way he was acting was practically heaven, she couldn’t have been happier, getting to spend all that time with her favourite person in the world.

Though she was far less happy about the random trips out, he received a message on his PDA every time before he rushed out to do something, leaving only a crappy answer.

It took about a week before the Red Clan started noticing a pattern, except for Izumo, who had this cheeky little smirk on his face constantly. It was a month after they figured out the timetable of the strange outings that they became more frequent. Their King would get a text, brush himself off and speed walk out the door, leaving Izumo chuckling behind the bar every time.

_Something_ was going on.

*/*\\*

Well, most of the day had either been spent sleeping or listening to everyone tease Misaki over his feelings for Saruhiko, but this was a nice way to top it all off, just sitting on a park bench eating dinner with his boyfriend. Reisi had gotten something simple, just sushi from a small place on the corner, but it was _good_.

And the problem with good food is that it tends to run out quickly so he had to reach down to get some more, keeping his eyes fixed on the setting sun. He was just picking up the next part of his meal when he felt something warm brush against his fingers.

Mikoto’s eyes were taken off of the darkening sky in an instant, eyes flicking down to where Reisi was intertwining their fingers, curling his pinkie around Mikoto’s ever so gently. The first thought he had was that the Blue King was elegant, always so refined.

It used to annoy him, Reisi once came with a bonus of ‘stuck up and a pain in the ass’, but with the lights moving around thanks to the sunset, Munakata’s face lit up, almost glowing.

“Oh God you’re beautiful.” …Oops? Of everything he could have said, that wasn’t what he’d wanted to, anything else would have been less material for Reisi to use as blackmail.

It was all in good fun of course, but a lot of the time, Mikoto was put into embarrassing situations. Their aim was to keep the relationship between them a secret and Scepter 4’s leader didn’t help things. To the clansmen they held so dear, Mikoto and Reisi were doing nothing more than re-establishing the friendship they’d lost years ago.

There was no doubt in Mikoto’s mind that Reisi was going to say something taunting the second he began to open his mouth; it was _just_ the sort of thing he’d love to do to tease Mikoto.

But then a cough came from behind the bench they sat on, and the fingers they’d linked together pulled away from each other to turn around and see who’d made the noise. It was just Akiyama; he was dressed in more casual clothing than his uniform but still looked formal and pretty uptight, a briefcase tucked under his arm. Mikoto had never thought much of him before, but as of that moment, Reisi’s subordinate might as well have been a saint.

And Mikoto _knew_ he wouldn’t think that the next morning, but he could live for the moment.

“Sir, I know you’re on time off right now, but there’s an urgent matter that requires your immediate attention.”

“Very well then, thank you for notifying me Akiyama, I’ll be there right away.”

Mikoto slumped lazily against the wooden seat, eyes latching onto the sunset once more as Akiyama took a few steps back, leaving the two Kings some room.

“I have to go now, but I shall see you later, Mi- Suoh.” The formal act was back on and Akiyama would remain fooled until they both decided to come out about their relationship.

“Whatever Munakata.” Reisi left, leaving Mikoto with some delicious sushi to enjoy and a faint tingling in the tips of his fingers.

*/*\\*

_We’re so bad at this, they’re going to catch on sooner or later; we can’t keep this whole thing a secret from them forever._

*/*\\*

There was a second time that the both of them were almost caught; Reisi had gotten bulked down with the work he had to do, even with accepting Seri’s offer to take some of the workload onto her shoulders. Mikoto, being the ever so loving boyfriend that he was, came over for a visit conveniently as the lieutenant had to leave the room and head for her own office…

…And they were left alone. The door was shut and they’d hear any footsteps coming down the hallway should anybody be nearby.

“Reisi, you’re looking a little stressed over there.” Mikoto slid out of his jacket and let it drop to the floor, unbuckling his belt and feeling his jeans slide further down his hips. “Can I maybe…” He took one step closer to the desk with every word, “help you out there?” Mikoto was practically draping himself over the wooden table-top, watching Munakata gulp and avert his eyes.

Of course if he was trying to look away, he never saw the Red King’s smirk.

There was a short gasp as Mikoto leaned forward, pressing soft kisses into the sensitive skin of Reisi’s neck. All too soon, HOMRA’s leader had the head of Scepter 4 shirtless and squirming underneath him. Papers had fallen on the floor and the two Kings were in lip lock, knocking other items off the desk as they moved.

The next thing to be taken off the desk _would’ve_ been Reisi’s trousers if Seri hadn’t knocked on the door and asked to come in.

Terrific. They’d both been so caught up in their little make out session they hadn’t heard her coming.

Just absolutely terrific.

It was a rush to get themselves mildly presentable so quickly, trying to keep quiet as Seri knocked again, calling for her superior. It didn’t go all too well, Reisi had to kick his shirt under the table and just throw on his coat, fingers running smoothly through his hair as he tried to get it back to how it normally looked.

He still looked a little messy but he’d done a better job than Mikoto, who had only managed to straighten out his clothes a little, it was obvious he’d tried something and Reisi probably would’ve smirked if they hadn’t been so focused on keeping their expressions normal. Even if it didn’t work, Seri would probably let things go because of his reputation; the Red King didn’t ever look as pristine as the Blue one did.

“Come in.” The door opened with a click and Seri strode in, completely focused on her King, paying little attention to Mikoto, who’d moved to a wall and leaned against it. In fact, Mikoto was given nothing but a quick flash of her eyes as she walked past.

Ouch.

The Scepter 4 business was dealt with quickly; the papers that had fallen to the floor were hidden under Reisi’s shirt so nobody could see them. With nothing else to do, Seri left to get back to her own work.

“Mikoto, I think it might be best if you leave for now, I have too much to get on with.”

“Yeah I guess so.” Pushing off from the wall, Mikoto shuffled to the desk and bent down over it to look Munakata in the eyes. “But only after one more thing.”

“You idiot.” Reisi was smiling though, _‘Oh God I love you.’_

*/*\\*

Well, they hadn’t made out again, but at the very least Mikoto had gotten another kiss, it was a pain trying not to smile at all when he walked through the corridors to leave the building, though he caught Seri looking at him strangely as he left which made things easier; any potential smile was turned into a frown.

What was with that look?

*/*\\*

_We can’t keep this up for much longer; just what kind of expression was on my face?_

*/*\\*

“Everyone, listen up.” Awashima’s voice was quite loud in the space they’d all met up in, ringing in everyone’s ears. The two clans had been quite quiet already, apart from the crowd around Saruhiko and Misaki who were egging them on to ‘just _kiss_ ’ already, but they fell silent as soon as Seri spoke.

“You should all know why we’re here, our two Kings are in a relationship and obviously want to hide it; we’ve known that for months.” It was true, three months prior, Akiyama had caught them intertwining their fingers in the park and a month later, Seri had walked into her King’s office where he and Mikoto Suoh had clearly been avoiding their work.

Akiyama had complained to everyone that they couldn’t keep it a secret and when Awashima had walked away from the scene, she could only hope that she’d kept her expression blank.

Hiding the fact that they all knew what the Kings were ‘hiding’? It was a nightmare.

“We have some intelligence that they are going to open up to us about this relationship soon, when they do, we _have_ to act like it’s a complete shock.”

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room, even from Izumo who had known about this longer than anyone, constantly smirking in the corner. Mikoto would probably catch on to the fact that the bartender knew, if he hadn’t already, it was harder to hide things between two good friends.

“So then, we have a plan.”

*/*\\*

Not two days after the meeting the Red and Blue clans had held, another was announced, the Kings being the ones who’d brought everyone together. Each clansman could guess what was going on easily, Mikoto and Reisi sitting next to each other on the sofa, turning into each other and crossing their legs.

Reisi spoke first. “Well everyone, we both have something important to tell you.” His eyes flickered over to Seri briefly, and she got the message instantly.

“What is it Captain?”

“Munakata- Reisi and I, we’re…”

“What are you, Mikoto?” Izumo was grinning like the Cheshire cat, watching his friend grow more uncomfortable with every head that turned to look at him.

“We’re together; Mikoto and I are a couple.” The grin faded when Mikoto’s boyfriend stepped in to spare everyone some awkwardness, there went his fun; Izumo would just have to get Mikoto later.

The thought dulled when the room exploded with excitement, everyone congratulating their Kings and smiling, everyone except Saruhiko who nobody ever thought would care about this anyway, but at least his acting was spot on.

Totsuka cheered the loudest, jumping up and down and whistling to try and get a rise from Mikoto, it didn’t really work, but at least the HOMRA member was having fun.

Celebrating the ‘newly discovered’ relationship went on for a while until the night rolled in and everyone started to go home, leaving the two Kings to do what they wanted together.

*/*\\*

“Well that went well; I don’t think they know we were faking everything.”

“Yeah, but at least they’re open about it now, I mean, they were really obvious.”

“Yep, Kings are a pain sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eep, I don’t like this at all, I lost my old document the original story was on, which was _way_ better than this one *facepalms* so I had to do this pretty quickly, and I just _had_ to be feeling sick, ugh. Giving you this feels pretty crappy of me, so I’ll probably write something else later for you. *bows*


End file.
